


[忠爱]蔷薇园与雪茄剪

by elvanyi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Promiscuity, Rape, Rimming, 占有欲, 强暴, 滥交, 羞辱, 舔肛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanyi/pseuds/elvanyi
Summary: 是小秘书×爱抱梦！OOC、私设、当面NTR、抹布情节暗示。贱攻渣受畸恋警告！无黑化、tag重口但不是pwp，爱抱梦是个离不开cock的bitch，介意人设慎点。本文承接《CherryBomber》的故事线，单独看当然也没问题。
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 忠爱
Kudos: 26





	[忠爱]蔷薇园与雪茄剪

**Author's Note:**

> “烟”和“雪茄”是两条时间线。小野贤章+子安武人=厨力爆发，其实本来只想写个pwp的，但作者不知怎么动了真感情，于是就产生了剧情……

本日的整个下午神道爱之介都泡在国会议事堂、被参议院的那群老头子们折腾得筋疲力尽，临近傍晚时分他才得以脱身，从千代田逃回了宅邸。

刚进到书房他就看到茶几上摆着一只显眼的盒子，走近一看，原来是个落了锁、雕刻着繁复花纹的瘿木箱。

“里面装了什么？”爱之介在沙发上坐了下来，手指抚摸着嵌于盒盖内的精巧密码锁。

一直距他半步之遥亦步亦趋跟随的菊池忠正站在沙发靠背后面，闻言稍稍弯下腰、用刻意压低的嗓音轻声回道：“是爱一郎先生派人送来的，据说是某位企业家珍藏的产于上世纪九零年代的科罗乔雪茄。”

“哦？这么说是行贿的礼品，父亲还真是不遗余力时时刻刻要培养我的‘高雅’情趣啊。”男人用指尖转动密码盘，但试了几组数字都失败了，“打开它，既然盛情难却的话。”

菊池忠放下手中的文件、绕过沙发走了过来，他在茶几和沙发的缝隙间单膝跪下，接过木箱拨了三个数字，金属绞齿应声弹开。

“723？”忠听到身旁的人发出疑问。

打开盒盖、丝绒软垫上排布着十二支雪茄，忠挪走加湿瓶，扭头微微仰视他：“是我拿到时随手设的密码……没有特别的含义。老师，要现在用烟吗？”

安坐在沙发上的男人交叠着双腿，望着忠的眼神晦明不定。

假如身处幕府时期，两人的关系理应堪比家主与近侍，然而多年来无论怎样和柔媚上、爱之介却从不曾将忠视作亲近之人，对于他的言行自然而然抱持着审慎的态度。

其实菊池忠远不如表面看上去的那样镇定，只要跟爱之介的目光再多交汇几秒，他甚至不敢确定自己会不会就此落荒而逃。

好在此时他的主人应了声，忠忙不迭低下头、从盒子下层找出工具，专心致志地料理起雪茄。

“小忠什么都会啊，”男人的手背支着下巴，看自己的秘书利落地用黄铜雪茄剪割破烟枝尾部的茄皮、熟练地修剪着烟叶的毛刺，他勾着嘴角，嗓音里带着一丝嘲弄的笑意，“你最近跟本家来往得挺勤的吧？”

握着圆剪的手顿了顿，很快又继续动作：“这是以前随您去海外留学时同宿舍的室友教我的，他是精通此道的古巴裔西班牙人。”说完，忠将修好的雪茄递到男人唇边，用顶端浸着可可油的榉木片点燃烟枝，“我是爱之介少爷的人，不会做对您不利的事。”

他说得认真，听的人却像遇到了极其滑稽的情形一般失声大笑。

“是吗？是吗！”爱之介的笑慢慢淡了，凑近身来、朝他的面孔喷出了一口烟，“那可真是好极了。”

焦香的烟草气息中掺杂着些许胡椒和蜂蜜暖洋洋的甜蜜，忠盯着男人的眼神在青灰色烟雾的掩护下有过一瞬的贪婪与放肆，烟雾很快散去，他又变回低眉顺目的模样。

菊池忠的确陪伴着自己一同前去大洋彼岸留学，至于他在那里干过什么、与谁交往过，爱之介却一概不知。

父亲支付了巨额赞助费将他塞进一流名校，现在想来，反正家人只要他混张文凭回去继承政治资源就好，所以爱之介当时根本没有好好读过几天书。

入学后的没多久便有人打探到了他的真实身份，于是这位来自东洋望族家的大少爷身边迅速集结起一票狐朋狗友。

各怀鬼胎的人不免互相利用：女孩儿们中意他的俊俏外表与出手阔绰、男孩儿们喜欢他的纵情恣欲与脑瓜空空，而声色犬马、彻夜荒淫的日子也确实能令爱之介暂时忘记被剥夺自由的痛苦。

作为所厌恶的过去的投射，在那段时光里、纵使每天都会见面，爱之介依旧很少想起菊池忠这个人的存在。

然而忠并未曾介意自己被视为一个能掏出食物、止吐药、避孕套的自动贩售机，他每天上午掐着点在家政人员到达前先一步来到爱之介租住的复式公寓，在堪比战场废墟的派对狼藉中搜寻着他的主人。

周而复始的工作大抵是架着宿醉未醒的爱之介到浴室，帮他洗净泼洒到的酒水和呕吐物；因为一晚要更换好几个女伴，他身上通常还沾着各种气味复杂的体液。

有时爱之介会在擦洗的过程中醒来，像看死物似地幽幽看忠一眼，旋即又闭上眼睛任其摆布。

直到某天早晨、屋子里的战况比先前任何时候都要惨烈，爱之介不在以往常待的地方，最后忠是在二楼一间偏僻的客房厕所里找到昏迷不醒的主人的。

他看起来被人下了药、垂着头颅已经知觉全无，松垮的身体之所以能保持跪坐在地上的姿势、是由于用胶带粗暴束缚着的手腕高高吊在浴巾的挂钩上。

当割断扎带、随着布满淤青的肉体一齐歪倒在忠怀里的，还有从爱之介臀间涌出的大股精液。

那不正常的量显然不可能仅仅来自于同一个男人。

忠木然地抱着他走出客房，等回到主卧的浴室时，终于心如刀绞地意识到了一件残酷的事实——他最珍视的少爷，被几个不知道姓名的混蛋当作廉价的应召女郎使用了。

爱之介浸在浴缸的温水中挣扎着撑开眼皮，一把拽住身旁的人、捏得小臂绞痛，嘶哑地命令：“不许报警。”

随后他再度陷入昏睡，忠费了很大劲儿才把凝结在主人下腹和大腿内侧的大片精斑清理干净。

一开始，忠理所当然地认为这些肮脏的东西是别人留在爱之介皮肤上的。

过了没几个礼拜，他就意识到自己大错特错了。

自那件事情以后、每晚疯狂的宴饮与派对好歹有所收敛，爱之介也渐渐跟原先的酒肉朋友疏远，取而代之成为他新朋友的则是一群看起来更优雅、更强壮，在学院生态中亦更具地位的男人。

等流言蜚语甚嚣尘上之时菊池忠才后知后觉地发现了异常——少爷的身边再也没有出现过女人。

“听说了吗？那个和你一样是日本人，睡遍了美女、姓神道的花花公子自从尝过被男人玩屁股的乐趣之后，都堕落到忘不了这种滋味了呢！”同学并不知晓两人的关系，茶余饭后兴致勃勃地拿着少爷的八卦邀请忠一同参与评头论足，“要不是改变不了自己黄色的皮肤，估计他都能靠着帮那群家伙舔鸡巴入驻‘蓝血兄弟会’了吧？”

忠对人们难以入耳的消遣之辞不予置评、只是紧紧抿着嘴唇一言不发。

他还是每天雷打不动地掐着表到达主人的公寓。

乱糟糟的起居室尽头便是饭厅和厨房，忠抱着纸袋穿过阴暗的走廊，靠门扉虚掩的卧室中泄漏而出的静谧的空气、抑或淫媚的喘息来分辨主人是不是醒着、是不是独自一个人。

他机械式地履行着自动贩售机的职责，愚蠢又好笑地日复一日往冰箱里填满新鲜的食物和水、把刚买来的避孕套和润滑液摆放在触手可及的位置。

想来主人应该不乐意看到他，所以在此过程中他小心翼翼地避着人、直至最后悄无声息地退出屋子，仿佛自己从没来过一般。

即使偶尔在校园里遇见彼此，爱之介总是恰如其分地融入在他的新朋友们当中、亲密地互相调笑着，却与伴随自己远涉重洋的人擦肩而过，始终吝于分给忠哪怕一秒钟的目光。

身处异国的乏味生活不紧不慢地前行，可循例难免出现意外。

七月末尾的一个早晨，刚打开大门忠就嗅到了一丝近在咫尺的异样气氛。

起居室传来隐约的啜泣，镂空的玄关屏风后面是两具在沙发上火热交缠的胴体。

被金发的陌生男人压在身下狠狠操弄的人听到门口的声响、从臂弯中抬起泪迹斑驳的面孔，朝着呆立在客厅入口的菊池哽咽地呢喃道：“小忠……小忠……”

“是你的另一个情人吗Adam？”浑身发冷的忠看到陌生男人掐着少爷的脖子强迫着他扭过头去，用森白的齿尖咬着鲜红的嘴唇，“不许在被我操的时候喊其他男人名字，你这个人尽可夫的东洋婊子。”

“不是、小忠不是我的……情人……”他听见被吻得透不过气的爱之介在唇齿纠缠间否认。

在二人尚且懵懂青葱、还未曾生出嫌隙的时光里，爱之介常常会用轻柔悦耳、充满信任和依赖的嗓音唤他“小忠”；然而现在这个甜滋滋的称呼变成了蚀骨的折磨，摧残着忠勉强封存着的痛苦不堪的心。

“听到了吗？还不快滚！”男人愠怒地盯着僵直的不速之客，胯骨撞得狠重、顶弄得身下的人哭腔更甚，“还是你要留在这儿看到最后？我倒是不介意哦。瞧，有人在的话这个放荡的家伙会很尽兴的，连里面都开始发颤咬我了。”

忠不知道自己是怎样狼狈地从他们面前逃开的。

回过神时他正失魂落魄地蜷缩着身躯躲在厨房料理台围出的小小孤岛中央，像受了致命伤的野兽一样发出细微又绝望的呜咽。

外间的骚动逐渐冷却、向来克制的兽也靠着本能艰难平静了下来。他全身上下没有一处不在痛，迟迟不敢走出孤岛、只是躺在冷冰冰的地面上伸展着四肢。

“忠，还活着吗？”他的主人在客厅里问，“活着就出来。”

陌生男人不知所踪，起居室只剩爱之介赤裸着身子、双手交叠在胸前仰躺在沙发上抽烟，慵倦的样子跟方才的媚意横生判若两人。

他的脸笼罩在吞云吐雾的烟气中，忠很庆幸他没有望向自己，生怕被主人看到自己哭过的丢人模样。

“你该不会藏在厨房里打手枪吧？怎么不回话，难道你压根就没硬？莫非你不举吗？”爱之介言语刻薄，但由于叼着烟嘴、讲话有些含糊不清，削弱了攻击力，“刚刚的家伙，很帅吧？我上礼拜认识他的时候就想跟他睡觉，没想到真的睡过才发觉他喜欢粗暴，做爱又不肯戴套、而且每次都要射进去。

“还是不要跟那种人来往了，我把他赶走了。”

他从唇间取下烟、微微偏过头盯着忠发红的眼圈：“你知道吗，射进去的话很难弄干净，每次擦掉之后会再流一点出来。不过，这是我的。”

爱之介指了指自己的腹部和大腿，皮肤上蒙着一层湿漉漉的粘腻水光，彻底干涸后就成了忠为之清理过的污秽印记、诉说着他对于强横的性事有多么乐在其中。

“是不是觉得我很令人作呕？”他笑了笑，“正好我也觉得你很恶心——

“所以父亲和姑妈那边找借口搪塞掉吧、以后不用再来我这里了，”爱之介的声音很轻、几乎是在自言自语，“你有选择的余地，能够去做真正想做的事情。哪怕将来留在这个地方不回日本……也不是不可以。”

隐藏在身体里愤怒狂躁的火焰会在酣畅淋漓的肉体宣泄之后稍微得以平息，他举头茫然地望着天花板，忘记手指当中还夹着烟。

等香烟燃到滤嘴附近爱之介才回过神来。他老是习惯一手拿着烟缸一手举着烟在屋里晃悠，然而平日过得丢三落四、这会儿又不知把烟缸落在了哪个房间，情急之下只好在茶几的台面上摁熄了烟头。

菊池忠注意到雪茄尾端生出一截白色的烟灰，便熟稔地从边桌的暗格中摸出大理石烟缸、双掌托奉到主人的面前。

“那个时候……你为什么不离开、为什么要跟着我回来？”雪茄抽了两口就被丢进烟灰缸，空出的手指拂开忠遮住双眼、过长的额发，跪在爱之介脚下的人掀起眼帘飞快地扫过他的面孔，一如既往地对主人在过去与现在反反复复提出的同一个问题保持缄默。

尚未熄灭的雪茄气味醇馥、靠太近着实有些浓郁得呛人，可握着烟枝的手指却染上了与之相反、极其淡薄的植物香气。

忠的心里情不自禁地将它跟主人画上了等号，当爱之介的指尖划过面颊、他流连着每一丝珍贵至极的触碰，甚至想要逾矩地张嘴轻轻咬住那根散发着烟草气息的指节。

爱之介并没有指望过他会回答这个答案呼之欲出的问题——欺负锯嘴葫芦好没意思，男人缩回手疲倦地倒向椅背：“真不该再像十几岁的年纪那样整晚胡闹了啊。”

昨晚隔着横厅和长廊都能清晰听到他叫床的声音，确实胡闹。

忠收拾着烟具，难得主动开口：“老师，很喜欢那个叫Snow的孩子吗？”

“是啊、很喜欢，漂亮，聪明，令人着迷。不过我和他的关系到此为止了，”皮质沙发咯吱作响，是爱之介交换了叠起的腿，“因为有一条蛇缠在亚当的脚踝上、正准备把苹果递给夏娃呢。”

盖上盒盖，雪茄箱就自动锁上了。

忠面目含笑、转过身看着他的主人，细小的泪痣在弯弯的眼下闪着光：“哪有那么可怕的，爱之介少爷。”

只有蛇自己知道，他电脑的隐藏文件夹里编排着每一个跟亚当有过露水情缘的人详细的档案，他们的住址、他们的人际关系、他们的弱点。

他不喜欢亚当套着沉闷老气的西装，在亲手量过尺寸之后偷偷把腰围缩进一寸——“难道我最近胖了吗？”亚当穿上由他提供尺寸所裁制的衣装后疑惑地发问。新装显得腰窄腿长、后襟两侧的骑马衩在行走间被挺翘的臀部撑开，使得人们望着亚当庸中佼佼的背影艳羡不已。

他精心为亚当定制了带着苔藓尾调的沙龙香水，当紧随在亚当身侧时、就能闻到从耳后飘散出的异样芬芳，粘腻潮湿、阴暗污涩，像亚当一般诱惑之至。

蛇是这样狂热且抽象地爱着亚当，心甘情愿在亚当身上浪费掉自己全部的时光、在潜移默化间将触手而不可及的人塑造成想象中最爱的模样。

他也从来未曾真正拥有过亚当肉体的一分一毫、却彻底占据了亚当生命里所有的细枝末节。

他当然不会离开，他永远都在。

可是对于他的微笑和凝视，爱之介的憎恶竟是与日俱增。

“为什么哭？”年幼的男孩儿就曾用他总含着些忧郁的眸子凝视自己，点缀在眼睛下面的痣像是一颗浑然天成的泪。

“呜……我的小鸟死了！”这是自己对忠说的第一句话，“不知道谁在鸟食里加了石子……”

男孩儿思索了片刻，拉着他的手安慰道：“那我带你去看看小鸟看过的天空吧。”

如果那个时候没有握住男孩儿手，不曾真正飞向天空，就不会记得生长在华美的鸟笼之外、为自由所滋养的蔷薇的瑰丽，不会被折断翅膀、受锢于更坚固的名为“乐园”的囚笼，最后看到心爱的伙伴褪下伪善的皮囊、站到将自己捉回笼子的另一方身旁。

如果不吃掉那颗苹果的话，我现在是不是会快乐一点？爱之介问自己。

他猛地坐直身子，伸长的手臂掠过两人之间不可逾越的鸿沟，死死掐住忠的面孔、狂怒地以手掌遮蔽微微翘起的唇线：“不许对我笑，你这个恶心的——”

五指施力、妄图卸下颌骨一般剜到肉里，疼痛逼得忠鼻根发酸，眼底却依然干涩不已。

他和爱之介少爷一起经历了太多，所以他们都已经丧失了孩子一样嚎啕大哭的能力。

忠挪动身躯、一如爱之介素来轻蔑地称之为“狗”的模样卑微地用双膝缓慢爬到主人脚下。

掩住口鼻的手捂得太紧，忠开始呈现一些缺氧的征兆。

狗可怜兮兮地举起双眼乞求着神色冷峻的主人，因而遭到了变本加厉的苛待。当所剩无几的空气从愈来愈紧的掌笼里出逃时，他视线发黑歪坐在地、鼓膜间循环着自己的呼吸声，头颅无力又缱绻地搭在爱之介的膝头。

“不反抗吗，乖狗？”主人以怪畸的方式兀自发泄着愤怒、嗓音很快恢复了柔和甜蜜，空闲的手指好整以暇梳理着忠有些许凌乱的头发，“应该能轻易挣脱吧。”

倚着膝头的脑袋摇了摇，忠按在提花地毯上的手因为缺血泛着白。

掌笼蓦然撤开了。

爱之介揪着头发强迫他仰起了脸，为他通红的眼眶、惨白的两颊与急促的呼吸而喜悦得轻颤：“那个时候，我是真心想放你离开的，甚至不介意再被你抛弃、再被你背叛一次，但看来你更想找死啊。好啊小忠，与其被我掐死、不如死在我身上，你说怎么样？

“你一向清楚我是什么样的货色，况且……直到现在、你总归多少还是有点爱着我的，对吧？”

忠以为表情早已不会出卖心情、流露丝毫源因伴他左右而生出的波澜。

“为什么一副快要哭出来的模样，”主人阴沉眯起眼、这是他发怒的前兆，在剥掉和颜悦色的粉饰单独面对忠的时候，他一贯很难控制自己的情绪，“不愿意可以直说，我又没有悲惨到需要逼迫你上我的地步。”

狠狠甩开手臂，惯性抛着忠的背脊撞上茶几的金属棱角、发出一声忍痛的闷哼。

正当他的主人抚平外套的褶子准备起身离去时，被难堪地推坐在地上的人忽然抓住了他西装的下摆。

爱之介垂下冷厉的视线看着自始至终跪在身边的男人，他望着主人的眼神还是令人熟悉的朦胧忧郁，手指沿着衣襟溯游而上、轻柔地按着爱之介的肩膀，期望主人弯下腰，好让自己将嘴唇献到他的脸旁。

“装腔作势的狗东西。”爱之介含住他的唇之前鄙夷地低斥道。

忠像害怕遭人遗弃的小动物一样驯顺地舔舐着主人的唇尖，他那根不善花言巧语的舌头同样拙于谄媚讨好，卖力地奉承着却惹人发笑。

爱之介不知道基于什么原因才咧开了唇缝，可能只是觉得逗弄鲁钝的他很有意思罢了。

舌尖探入口中时一条有力的臂膀也环住了爱之介，按在后颈的手掌使他无法逃脱。弓着身子的男人再无法维持平衡、忠用怀抱接住了他扑向地面的身躯，转而一阵翻天覆地、将主人牢牢压在了身下。

后脑重重磕在地面上，纵然有厚地毯作为缓冲，爱之介还是不由地晕眩。

“你……”一个凶狠的吻堵住了他即将脱口而出的恶骂，忠握成拳的手指蜷在他的发间，散开的发尾紧绕着指节，没有扯痛头皮、却威胁感十足。

缠人的舌有如忠的呼吸一般火热、挽留又推拒着爱之介的。略地侵城的进犯令下颚酸胀不已，积蓄在舌底来不及咽下去的涎液从交接的嘴角漏出，弄得半边脸颊潮乎乎的。

无害的舔舐变得近乎撕咬，尖锐的齿缘深刻划过下唇，也不知是不是咬伤了皮肉。爱之介囿于困束、喘息得厉害，想要推开身上的人，但是因为被他攥在手里的头发不可能拼尽全力挣扎。

无论怎样推搡，忠一直捏着爱之介的下巴巍然不动、迫使所有的负隅顽抗都化作了无关痛痒的小打小闹。

察觉到主人身处对于冒犯无计可施的弱势情态使得这条从不曾受过宠的狗立刻兴奋了起来。

他骑在爱之介的腰腹上粗重地呼着气，面无表情看着主人被口水沾湿的脸、被揉乱的头发，只有通红的耳廓能窥见方才失控纠缠的痕迹。  
抽出领针、指尖勾松了卡在喉骨下面的领带，是自己今晨为他打的温莎结。

爱之介的胸口在笔挺的衬衫下起伏，忠摸着衣衫的襟线，想起为他小心翼翼测量上围的情景：那时的自己矜持地掂起腕子、手执卷尺虚抱着主人的肩背，不敢触到怀里赤裸的身体。

他揪着衣襟猛然撕开，扯掉的纽扣飞了出去、弹过几下以后不知所踪，衬衫下的肌肤吻痕斑斑，是昨晚害自己彻夜未眠、主人的另一位共犯所留下的烙印。

“你发什么疯！”爱之介气急败坏地掩着洞开的衣襟，举起手就要扇他耳光，“滚开！让我起来！”

忠挡住他挥来的手，把染着烟草香气的指腹按在嘴唇上，然后跟它十指相扣、伏下身温柔地舔弄着一颗颗或青或紫的淤痕。

明明轻易地属于过许多人——半阖着眼帘，不合时宜地忆起留学时跟他勾肩搭背亲昵无他的人、将他压在身下操弄不停的人，心中的酸楚在忠的喉头翻腾——明明生命的每一处、每一天都充斥着我的存在、为什么爱之介少爷唯独不肯只看着我一个人？

他就着情事遗下的痕迹残忍咬了下去，锐利地犬齿刺破皮肤，仿佛打算咬下一块肉似地狠戾。

无法宣之于口的浓厚爱意和奢望、并着无可消解的强烈嫉妒和怨恨，经由长年累月的沉淀与发酵，此刻缘着齿尖阴毒绵绵地注入体内，疼得爱之介通体冰冷、痛呼堵住了嗓子眼。

健硕饱满的胸膛由于虬结紧绷的肌肉显得愈发鼓涨。主人有着几乎个位数的体脂，忠固执地认为有一半的脂肪聚集在他的胸上，所以自己一松口、它们就颤抖着软了下去。

破开的一小圈伤口泌出小颗血珠，因为疼痛的刺激、爱之介的乳头挺立着，被手指碾过的时候那具辗转于很多人胯下的敏感肉体近乎同时给出了淫乱不堪的回应：痛感尚且不及消弭，他便迫不及待地呻吟起来。

亲了亲发颤的胸口，忠将充了血、有些柔嫩的小肉珠卷进嘴里吮吸。他的主人叫声愉悦，或许身体记住了刚刚受过的伤害，当牙齿磨着乳肉、爱之介在低喘之余竟微微显出了一丝惊疑不定的表情。

硬起来的性器束缚在合身的裤子里，从下闷钝地支着忠的屁股。忠对主人的方寸了若指掌，甚至无需回头、仅仅用单手就轻巧地解开他的裤子推到大腿中央。

爱之介的脸蛋和胴体都很漂亮、阴茎也是与之相得益彰的又粗又直，再配上一张专讲甜言蜜语的嘴，无怪乎当初有容易讨得女孩子们欢心的本钱；选择只跟男人做爱以后他剃干净了耻毛，为自己的下体在被操得颠动不已时增添了很多观赏性。

忠握着他的肉棒上下套弄，爱之介的腰肢在他手下簌簌发抖、望着他的眼睛有一点湿润。

跨下主人的身躯，转过身发现前液已经濡湿了虎口。忠扶着它、低头含住通红坚挺的器官顶端，咸腥的汁液亮晶晶地蹭在他的嘴唇上。

他从没为任何人做过这种事，只好凭借对自己身体些许贫瘠的了解舔舐着肉冠棱角下光滑炽热的沟壑。

爱之介拱着后腰，手掌抓着他的肩头、想推开却没有用力，带着鼻音断断续续地说：“不要舔我……你这条又蠢又坏的疯……疯狗，等下肯定会咬我的……”

疯狗嘴里塞着他的肉棒、顶得一边脸颊鼓了出来，闻言轻轻哼了一声，比起生气更像在笑。

撤开手指的分隔、忠将主人的性器吞到了尽头。他太过为难没有经验的自己，直撅撅的异物戳到喉口的软肉、激起一阵剧烈的呕吐感。

爱之介光裸的鼠蹊肌肤散发着混合有唾液和体液的诱人情动的气味，引得脆弱的喉咙承受着侵犯、不断撞出从下颌外侧便肉眼可见的圆润小丘。紧缩的腔肉挤压着龟头，从抽动的腿根忠就能知道主人正在历经多大的快乐。

吞吐的过程所带来更多的是心灵上的满足——他的技术真的很差，爱之介想不通为什么身体会快活得异乎寻常。

“别……吃了，你这样到明天我都射不了，”嘴硬的男人阻止了忠的动作、扳着脑袋逼他吐出湿淋淋的肉具,“我不要操你的喉咙，我要操你……”

跪在两腿中央的忠双手撑在他耳畔，鼻息伴随着沾到唇上、不洁的气味在咫尺之间浮动，如饥似渴盯着主人的眼神让男人的面孔发烫。

他躲避着叫人心慌的双眼，听见身上的人打开裤襟的纽扣、牵出早已狰狞勃发的阳具。

忠的衬衣一丝不苟地束在裤沿，连阴囊也自持地包裹在内裤里、只有肉刃气势汹汹地敞在外面。下身的那根性器昂然地弯曲上翘、碰到的时候几乎硬得丝毫不动弹，是平日疏于性事、又突然亢奋到极致的男人才会呈现的状态。

刚才口交时流下的体液打湿了后穴的褶皱，拇指的指尖伸进潮湿翕张的穴口，爱之介气息纷乱、催促道：“快点啊小忠……”

然而等到不懂转圜、愣头愣脑的忠扶着阳具直挺挺刺到了尽头，他却疼得冒着眼泪、死死咬着下唇抑制着涌向舌尖的痛呼。

巨大的刺激让肠壁剧烈地挛缩起来，简直紧得叫人难以忍受。

勉强熬过疼痛的爱之介后知后觉地感到插在自己体内的那根肉棒轻微地抖动着，忠的面颊浮起了罕见的赧然之色，原来是他居然犹如十几岁、初涉情爱的少年一般，在刚进入喜欢之人的身体时就控制不住地射精了。

他的主人有些诧异，手肘撑起上身看着他、脸上挂着无奈的笑，声音却包含难以察觉的宠溺：“小忠真是可爱啊。”

虽然爱之介并无嘲讽之意，可他的狗还是恼羞成怒了。

手臂穿过膝弯、提起了一条腿，迫使他的主人打开下身。忠阴沉着脸，拔出依旧因硬挺的肉刃、又狠狠刺了回深处。

有了精液的润滑，动作就变得顺畅了许多。爱之介噎了一下，随即难耐地扭动腰肢凑近他的胯骨，臀肉随着抽插一耸一颠地在略显粗糙的细呢外裤上摩擦。

过尽千帆的男人鲜少有过类似的新奇体验——他的小忠对做爱的伎俩堪称一窍不通，只会一味不得要领、遵循着本能蛮干。

爱之介欲求不满地抓着自己的阴茎、指圈磨蹭着冠部，有一下没一下地打着手枪；侧着腰臀好让进进出出的阳具偶尔可以碰到浅浅埋在肉壁下的腺体。

忠自然还记得主人耽溺于情欲之中、流魂失魄的样子，只不过当时令他神魂颠倒的另有其人。

没人教过忠怎样才能使男人品尝到那种难以戒掉的快感，但这并不代表他不聪明、不会对床笫之事加以摸索，何况他要取悦的人是爱之介。忠向来乐于将自己的时间花费在爱之介身上，毕竟与过去所消耗掉的光阴比起来、现在的情形根本不值得一提。

冲撞慢了下来，性器钝重而平缓地划过肠肉，这里并不是唯一一个忠先前不被准许踏足的、属于主人的禁秘之地。

爱之介的敏感点很好找，他的反应太直白了。当阳具碾到微微凸起的软肉时，他猛地颤抖着，松开包着阴茎的五指、手臂飞快地缠上了忠的脖子。

挂在臂弯中的大腿肌肉紧绷、不由自主地合拢，忠用空余的手环着主人的腰际，掰开腿根狠重频繁地撞击着那个点。

温暖鲜润的肉缩裹挤压着入侵的肉刃，后穴带来的快感强得可怕。

原来不止他会开心，连我也会那么舒服啊。忠恍然大悟道。

爱之介的喘息无以为继、心跳的速度快得差不多超过负荷的极限，他揪着忽然开窍的男人的发尾、一句话被打断成了三段：“停——停下，你不要、一直顶那里，我会……会死——”

头皮吃痛的男人非但没有就此停下，反而重重挺起了下身。因为插得太凶、主人的手软垂了下去，无力地将额头地靠在他的颈窝里。

忠托着爱之介的后脊把宛如抽掉骨头的柔软身躯安放在地毯上，他对刚刚侧身进入时的滞涩感流连忘返，于是举着主人的腿、按着阳具重新刺入湿热绞缠的甬道。

爱之介的上臂酥软地搭在侧躺的胸部、将两块放松着的胸肌挤出一道深深的乳沟。

这幅由情色和爱欲一同慷慨浇灌而出的肉体实在令人垂涎不已，忠一边操他一边伸手抓揉弹软柔韧的胸肌、五指深陷在乳肉里，捏到细小坚硬的奶头时爱之介的秘穴由于前面的快慰咬得更紧了。

他们交合的地方湿透了，漏出的精水混合着肠液、在忠的裤裆洇染成一大片深色的湿迹。

龟棱勾缠着膣肉推拉扭拽，精孔在爱之介涨得深红的肉棒顶部张得很开，隐约可以看到尿道里一点粉色的内腔。

他朝后仰着头、下颚跟颈子连成一根流畅优美的线条，曲起的大腿内侧蹭着忠的衣衫——即便细微的触抚都能令几近高潮的肉体爽得不停战栗。

“小忠……唔，我好、好舒服……”忠听到主人哭泣似地、支支吾吾喊着自己的名字，泛着情热红云的胸膛渗出汗珠。

潮骚逼近的悸动叫他只想逃跑，爱之介把持着茶几的边缘、可疾风骤雨般密集的顶弄让男人失手推倒了它。

玻璃桌面和笨重的雪茄盒一齐倒翻在地，搞出一番不小的动静。

宅邸的管家闻声前来，谨慎地敲了两下门、问道：“少爷、菊池先生，一切是否安好？”

围抱着肉刃的肠壁粘腻地绞咬起来，挺翘的臀瓣抵在忠的大腿上急剧绷紧。爱之介昨夜闹腾了一整晚，现在竟然还有存货能够生猛地射到自己的前胸，不得不使人赞叹一句天赋异禀。

他意乱情迷地盯着他的小忠，眼神是跟身体一样的筋酥骨软。

忠不记得有没有被这般脉脉的眼眸注视过——脱离情窦未开的童年以后，印象里的少爷老是朝自己竖着尖刺。

然而缠绵只有短短一瞬，爱之介很快回过神、起身拔出体内尚未释放的肉具。

被打断交媾的雄兽总是异常暴躁，忠森冷地发着怒，抄起大理石烟缸便向书房的门掷去。厚实的器物差点砸穿门页，反弹到地上摔得四分五裂。

门外的人悄无声息地溜走了。

爱之介处变不惊地瞥了一眼挂在裤襟外沾满淫水的阳具，将汗津津的手伸到忠面前、哑着嗓子说：“把你的鸡巴塞回去，扶我去洗澡。”

他昂贵的西装皱成一团抹布，忠把它剥了下来、脱下自己的外套裹住主人的身体。

衣不蔽体的爱之介倚靠在他怀中走得艰难，稀释了的精液自夹紧的后穴沿着大腿汨汨而下，不堪地滴落在走廊上。

“射进去会很难清理干净啊。”臀尖虚坐在卧床的边缘，爱之介发出跟多年前一样的抱怨。

抹过发胶又散乱开来的头发带着汗水与苔藓的气味，忠亲了亲主人的发鬓，轻声道：“我帮少爷弄干净。”

爱之介的双腿被他推折到胸前，暴露出操肿的嫣红入口和闪着淫糜水光的腿根。

忠跪在床边，火热的唇贴在大腿内侧的肌肤上。

主人突然意识到他想干什么、推拒地按着他的额头，紧张到有些结巴：“不要乱来，你、你不会……我自己去浴室弄……”

忠抬起眼望着他，嘴唇不肯离开分毫、话语含糊地在口腔和皮肤间回荡：“我做过的，只是少爷不记得了……您当时抓着我的手、叫我‘不要报警’。”

在那个燠热的七月末尾，他趴在浴缸旁注视着沉沉昏睡的爱之介。

“为什么不是我呢？”掌心挤压着海绵、水流溅落在主人的肚皮上，他蜕下犬忠诚真挚的外皮、抛弃理当执拗埋于心底的隐秘又缥缈的绮思，任由旖旎的恶念将自己扭曲成一条满腹阴刻的毒蛇，“灌满他、占有他的人，难道不应该只有我才对吗？”

忠不会自以为是地把一切归咎于命运的畸变，虽然后果确实是两个人渐行渐远、拘谨疏离。

尔今，这条看似曲折无尽的道路好像即将接近终点。但是到头来，除了漫无止境的施以伤害与得寸进尺的互相折磨，他们谁也没有得偿所愿、获得真正的自由。

不知道今后我还能不能继续陪伴在最爱的人身旁？

忠闭起眼睛，舌尖舔开瑟缩的穴口、探入炽热的膣腔之中。

这样绝妙的体验跟手指的触碰终究不同。

湿润的舌扫过深藏在腔道里软滑充血、艳红抽搐的皱襞，被它推开、见不得光的淫肉在舌头退去之后急不可耐地簇拥并拢，挽留地吸吮着那一点舌尖。

爱之介的股间充斥着自己的气味、掺杂着爱液浅淡的腥膻，很原始也很动人。忠握着主人臀丘、手指撑平了入口的皱褶，用舌延续着方才未竟的情事。

结实的腰杆在床单上升腾再塌落，双腿饥渴地扭动着、夹住了忠的头颅，充满耳际的粘稠水声并着刻入骨髓的刺痒吞没了爱之介所剩无几的理智。

“操我……”他动情得厉害，半软的阴茎又硬了起来、颤巍巍悬在小腹滴着浑浊的淫汁，抽噎着呻吟，“小忠、操我——”

男人刚一爬上床他的主人就缠了过来、从裤子里抓出牵强塞入、涨得发痛的阳具，尔后坐到忠的腿上，胳膊紧紧绕着他的项背。

“安全套放在哪里？”忠问道。

“没有……我不在睡觉的床上做爱，”主人的臀缝亲热地蹭着滚烫的性器，“就这样插进来。”

被凶暴地贯穿的时候爱之介发出欢愉的尖叫，扭结在一起的双手将忠的面孔压向自己。

忠偏过脸腼腆地躲避着、不愿使主人沾染到自己的污浊的味道；然而主人捧着他的脸、不依不饶地咬住了他的嘴唇。

爱之介的腿勾缠着他的腰际、手臂环绕着他的脖子、被他捅进了身体的最深处，他们唇覆着唇、胸膛贴着胸膛，是从未有过的亲密无间。

“雪茄剪只是为雪茄而生的，没有了雪茄、它剪不了任何东西。爱之介少爷……亲亲我、多吻我几次，”忠含着他的唇珠、迷恋至极的细语浮动耳旁，“不离开、是因为我一直在做自己真正想做的事呀……”

爱之介的头脑昏昏沉沉，肉体依然火热、心跳却缓慢地平静了下来。

“没人在乎你是真的错或是背黑锅，”怀中的人突兀开口，眼睫上还挂着小颗为爱悦催出的泪珠，“只要犯过错，就没有人会原谅你了。世界不需要你、神道家也不需要你，你只剩这个昏暗的房间、只剩这张床，小忠，到了那个时候……你就只有我了。”

扭曲的占有欲让身下的男人快乐得发麻，他的手掌包裹着爱之介的腰肢、挺动着愈发勃大的阳具激烈地凿开甬道，重得令人疼痛不已。

“喜欢你、好喜欢你……爱之介，”忠顿了顿，忍着羞怯吐露着缠绵的爱语，“我爱……”

纯粹又太沉重的情感使人害怕。男人慌乱地覆着忠的双唇、打断他即将脱口的告白。

我不是早就用这具为欲望和愤怒所铸就的身体跟枯燥无趣、满是无奈和怨懑的世界达成和解了吗？没道理还要心存幻想，期盼着有一个人会死心塌地、天长地久地爱着自己了吧。

小忠不知道这个吻的意义，单纯而欣喜地陶醉其中；我们交股相接的肉体并不能连通彼此的灵魂，却能携手在濒死的汹涌快感中浮沉。

真好，爱之介想。已经足够了。

不想他再说那些没用的话，听到会伤心。

（完）

======

注：

①“蓝血兄弟会”通常指欧美老牌名校中由出生显赫家族的男性所组成的学生俱乐部，排斥除白人以外的其他人种。

======

其实雪茄剪除了本身的作用，还会被黑道拿来剪手指（笑）。感谢阅读，本文尚有一些留白，后期原作剧情如有推动我们可能会再见面的w~


End file.
